


玫瑰与蛇2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	玫瑰与蛇2

铁器摩擦声在逼仄的空间里显得格外刺耳，树林里一片昏暗，只有远处的路灯发出朦胧的橘黄色的光晕。  
年轻又俊美的男人把指节勾进领带，扯开，露出精致的锁骨。昂贵的西装被很随意的扔在了方向盘上，男人盯着他，指尖搭在衬衫最顶端的纽扣上，压下，旋开。  
动作优雅至极，如退去了伪装的野兽，终于露出了滴着涎液的獠牙。  
“你在害怕？”男人轻轻笑着，俯身压进了一点，将他困在双臂之间。  
他拼命往后退，但是被铐住的手腕限制了他的行动。他闻到了清冷的雪松香气，这是alpha开始向他释放信息素，张狂炙烈，宣告着即将展开的疯狂的情事。  
“润玉。”他声音发颤，没有被铐住的另一只手用力抵在男人的肩头，“三年前我们之间就已经断得干干净净，既如此，为什么不继续……”  
下巴猛的被捏住，男人逆着光，只看到那双寒光烁烁的眼眸。“继续一刀两断？天真。”  
男人炙热的鼻息拂在脸上，灼热的唇瓣若有似无的碰着他的唇，二者之间仿佛只隔着一根发丝。但是那没有收敛的，磅礴嚣张的信息素却把他逼到了几乎窒息的地步。他偏开头，仿佛离了水的鱼儿，睁着一双含泪的双眼茫然的看着车窗外面。  
然后他的下巴被毫不容情的拧了回来，这一次男人没有再犹豫了。双唇被夺去，口腔被侵入，这是一个狂风骤雨般的吻。他被迫吞咽下彼此的唾液，踢蹬的双腿被拉到两侧，而那拼命挣扎的左手也被不耐烦的压在了头顶。  
忽然男人发出一声闷哼，彼此贴合的唇瓣蜿蜒的流下一道血液。  
他狠狠瞪他，眼中透出报复的快慰。  
男人眼眸一眯，刷的一下扯开他的外套，双手粗暴的隔着衬衫在他身上揉搓。  
单薄的衬衫根本起不了阻隔的作用，男人火热的手掌透过衣料灼烫着细嫩的肌肤，他拱起腰身，立刻被残忍的压下。男人似乎对细弱的腰着了迷，来来回回，在腰侧不停揉捏。  
他所有的挣扎在强大的alpha面前不过是调情而已。在这过程中，男人的唇始终压在他的唇上。没有温柔，只有征服，这是一个充斥着惩罚意味的吻。  
他的唇被摩挲得红肿发热，他的舌根被吮吸得酥麻疼痛，他尝到了腥甜的血味，他不想咽下。用含泪的双眼祈求的看着男人，但是男人依旧冷酷的捏着他的下巴，逼他张开嘴，将他的血、他的泪、他的屈辱、他的不甘通通咽下。  
衬衣只剩几颗扣子挂着，他气喘吁吁，恍惚中看到男人抽出了他的皮带，解开了他裤头上的扣子。  
“住手……”他发出悲鸣，手铐在门把上铮铮作响，“我们是兄弟，你不能标记我，不能。”  
“不能？”男人笑着，将他的长裤扯开，利落的仍在了方向盘上，和那件被揉皱的西装外套一起。  
然后他身体被翻了过去，像一匹等待交配的雌兽般，两腿分开，臀部高高翘起。  
这种姿势让他感到万分屈辱，但让他更害怕的是那根轻轻抚上后颈的冰凉的手指。  
“刚才在酒吧时我以为只是痕迹淡去，毕竟已经过去这么久了，也很正常。”与冰冷的指尖形成强烈反差的是男人吹在后颈的炙热的气息。  
他身子一抖，身体深处涌起一股热流，悲哀的omega的天性。  
“但是我发现自己错了。”腺体隐藏在皮肤后面，但男人似乎对那处无比熟悉，灵巧的舌尖在肌肤上准确的描摹出腺体的形状，“根本不是什么气味淡去，而是你去做了强制分离。”  
他心头一颤，五指深深抓紧皮质椅背。  
“你真狠心。”男人亲昵的汗珠他的耳垂，然后重重一咬。  
他忍不住呻吟出来，声音离带着明显的哭腔。这不仅仅是疼痛，而是更深层的，隐秘的快感和期待。他不明白，明明已经做了强制分离手术，为什么对方还能这么轻易的唤起他的热情。  
“硬了？”男人的手从腰后绕过来，拢住他腿间半硬的阳具。“你的心又冷又狠，但是你的身体还是想着我。”  
他摇着头，哀求男人不要这样做。  
但是男人很懂得怎么让他舒服，也懂得怎么让他痛苦。  
腿间的阳具很快变得坚硬，火热，溢出透明的情液。  
他的呻吟越来越甜腻，浓烈的玫瑰香气和冷冽的雪松香气缠绕在一起。  
就在即将释放的那一刻，男人狠狠掐住了他的根部。他痛得全身蜷曲，口中的呻吟亦变了调。  
“很痛苦吗？”  
男人冷眼看着痛苦不已的他，“其实也不是真的痛苦，证据就是……”抬脚踩上了那根绵软下来的阳具。  
“住手！”旭凤发出悲鸣，试图用没有被束缚住的手去抵挡。男人没有阻止，嘲弄的看着他徒劳的阻挡。  
柔软的脚掌抬起一点，沿着柱身缓缓移动，最后来到大腿内侧。那奇异的触感让旭凤下腹起了一阵骚动，刚刚疲软下来的阳具有颤巍巍的硬了起来。  
“湿了。”似乎觉得这种游戏很有趣，男人琥珀色的双眼冷漠的像在审视一件货物。“这样都能硬起来，你的身体到底有多淫荡。”  
他从暗格里抽出匕首，金属独有的冰冷触感让旭凤全身发抖。  
“把这里切掉怎么样？”尖锐的刀尖抵在柔软的柱体上，慢慢来到根部，“反正以后你只需要躺在我身下，乖乖张开双腿就好，这种无用的东西不必留了。”  
旭凤双眼喷出怒火，“你他妈才没用。”  
润玉盯着他，缓缓绽开一点笑意，“你果然没有变，这才是你真正的样子。”匕首在饱满的双腕上绕着圆圈，“说，我离开的这些年，你跟谁上过床。”  
旭凤冷笑，“很多，你认识的，我认识的，我通通都和他们上过床。”他的手腕被手铐摩得发红，他的眼角亦带着一抹深深的绯红，“润玉，世界上任何一个alpha我都会爱上，但绝不会是你。我们一辈子都不可能在一起。”  
“是吗？”润玉收起匕首，两指捏着一条领带，“旭凤，你真的很懂得怎么激怒我。”领带重重勒进阳具的根部，巧妙的打了一个优美的蝴蝶结。“当年的那个孩子呢？”  
旭凤心中一震，“什么孩子，我不知道你在说什么。”  
润玉微微挑高眉毛，“我会让你说的，我们有很多时间，很多很多。”  
狂乱的夜，正要开始。  



End file.
